Just An Ordinary Day
by Misora Daniels
Summary: Traduction d'une fic écrite par Keigo-sama. Ce sont des petites histoires sur la vie quotidienne de Naruto et Sasuke ainsi que sur celle de leurs amis. SasuNaru principalement.
1. Café

Chalut chers lecteurs et chères lectrices, voici la traduction de Just An Ordinary Day de Keigo-sama pour votre plus grand plaisir. Je suis désolée pour ce retard mais me voici libre de tout partiel (enfin, jusqu'à la semaine prochaine.)

Bon avant tout, pour résumer cette fic, il s'agit d'une série de 35 petites histoires sur la vie quotidienne de Naruto et Sasuke ainsi que sur celle de leurs amis.

Comme cette fic est assez ancienne (elle date de 2005, 2006), il n'y aura aucun spoiler dessus. Sinon j'espère que cette fic vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plue, je remercie infiniment Keigo-sama de m'avoir donnée l'autorisation de la traduire en lui dédiant cette traduction à elle ainsi qu'à richon (désolée pour l'attente.)

Bonne lecture et reviews !

Disclaimers : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, tout comme la fic d'ailleurs.

Genre : Romance shonen-ai et het, humour, drama.

Rating : T

Couple : SasuNaru principalement.

Voili, voilou !

**Histoire 1 : Café :**

**Un garçon de dix-huit ans avec un taux de glycémie énorme et ses amis sadiques :**

Sasuke n'aimait pas le café. L'élimination du clan entier par son frère l'avait rendu insomniaque mais il avait quand même pris l'habitude de dormir une heure ou deux avant l'aube. Il n'avait donc pas besoin du café qui rendait les choses pires. _Merci beaucoup._

L'autre raison de son aversion envers cette boisson sombre, riche et délicatement odorante était du à son hyperactif d'amant. Naruto était suffisamment dynamique et débordant d'énergie comme ça mais à n'importe quel moment où il réussissait à poser ses mains sur le moindre produit à base de café, le chaos s'ensuivait.

Sasuke soupçonnait que cela avait un rapport avec l'énorme quantité de sucre que le jeune homme plongeait dans son café.

Le seul survivant du massacre de la famille Uchiha soupçonnait aussi les amis du blond d'encourager voire même d'_aider _Naruto à lui fournir du café.

Sasuke avait donc mis un point d'honneur à virer le moindre produit à base de caféine en possession de Naruto lorsqu'ils avaient emménagé ensemble. Il avait aussi menacé tout le monde que quiconque qui donnera du café à Naruto marchera à cloche pied jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Depuis, la _majorité_ des habitants de Konoha avaient peur de l'héritier Uchiha, vénérant même le sol sur lequel il marchait, ainsi, la probabilité de défier ses ordres n'était pas très forte.

Malheureusement pour lui, Naruto avait beaucoup d'amis, et aucun d'entre eux n'avait peur de lui vu qu'ils avaient grandi ensemble. Ils arboraient aussi une profonde rancune envers Sasuke pour avoir failli tuer Naruto, le bébé de leur bande quand ils avaient douze ans.

Sasuke n'était pas très chaud à l'idée de se battre contre eux. Parmi ses amis, deux d'entre eux étaient considérés comme des génies. Ils n'étaient _certainement_ pas effrayés par Sasuke et Sasuke savait qu'il aurait passé un sale quart d'heure s'ils avaient décidé de se battre contre lui, et ce, même si son sharingan avait atteint sa maturité.

De plus, Naruto le mutilerait et le ferait dormir sur le canapé pendant _une _année si jamais il levait la main sur un de ses copains.

Sasuke se remettait les faits en mémoire, encore et encore, pendant qu'il luttait pour garder son tempérament froid habituel.

« Nous ne lui avons pas donné du café, Uchiha. Nous lui en avons vendu. », fit Shikamaru en souriant pendant qu'il s'étirait paresseusement sur le canapé.

« Aucune règle ne stipule de lui _vendre_ du café, pas vrai ? »

Oh Dieu qu'il aimait voir ce prétentieux d'Uchiha en train de souffrir.

Sasuke tiqua de l'œil gauche.

Derrière Shikamaru, Neji suivait des yeux ce drame tendu, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Kiba hurlait de rire. Choji criait des encouragements en même temps qu'il grignotait un paquet de chips.

Enfin, au beau milieu du salon de Shikamaru, submergé par des tasses de café instantané vides, Naruto confessait son amour éternel à un bol de râmens Ichiraku tout fumant.

L'œil de Sasuke tiqua encore plus violemment.

Le brun colla de près son amant, menaçant le plus petit du regard. Naruto cligna adorablement des yeux, son visage se muant en un sourire béat et énorme, provoqué seulement par la simple force du café.

« Suke-kun », Naruto sauta au cou du plus grand et se blottit contre lui. « Encore du café. Encore du café. Encore du café. »

- Tu en auras autant que tu veux à la maison, Naruto. Allez, quittons ce trou à rats. »

Sasuke lança un vif regard noir à leurs amis par-dessus la touffe blonde. Tout ce qu'il eut en retour furent des sourires satisfaits et des ricanements hautains. Il prit la main de Naruto et la tira hors de la porte.

« Ne, Sasuke, tu m'aimes, pas vrai ? », fit Naruto en mâchant ses mots.

Sasuke posa le blond aussi gentil qu'ivre sur le lit et arqua un sourcil.

« Hn. »

Il remonta les couvertures jusqu'au menton du blond.

« Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour moi, pas vrai ? » Les mots étaient encore mangés mais le ton était sérieux. Enfin, aussi sérieux que pouvait être celui d'un garçon de dix-huit ans ayant un taux de glycémie élevé.

« Hn. », répondit Sasuke, attendant que Naruto continu.

« Tu mourrais pour moi, pas vrai ?

« Dobe, où veux-tu en venir ? »

« Si je voulais quelque chose, rien ne t'arrêterait pour que je l'ai, pas vrai ? »

« Naruto, que veux-tu exactement ? »

Ils se regardèrent un long moment l'un l'autre sans rien dire, ensuite Naruto sourit de nouveau.

« ENCORE DU CAFE ! »

Fin de l'histoire 1.

Ah là là, un Naruto shooté au café est un Naruto dangereux pour la santé mentale. Telle est la moralité de cette histoire (non, c'est moi qui l'ajoute).

Allez, rendez-vous dans l'histoire 2.

Misora.


	2. Péché

Coucou tout le monde ! Voici l'histoire numéro 2 de Just An Ordinary Day. Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne lecture et reviews !

Disclaimers : Sont pas à moi, je le sais. La fic non plus.

Rating : T

Genre : Romance shonen-ai et het, humour, drama.

Couple : SasuNaru principalement.

Et voilou !

**Histoire 2 : Péché :**

**Réflexions de minuit.**

Tard dans la nuit, il regarde son amant dormir. Le clair de lune se filtre dans la chambre, illuminant le visage du jeune homme, le faisant encore plus ressembler à un ange avec le halo de cette pâle lumière sur sa chevelure dorée.

Ses doigts tracent les marques sur les joues du garçon endormi et il penche ensuite son visage assombri pour poser un doux baiser sur le front du blond.

Il se demande, pas pour la première fois, comment quelqu'un d'aussi pur pouvait vraiment l'aimer. Naruto est fait de rire et de soleil, de ce qui est brillant et innocent. Quelqu'un qu'il ne mérite pas d'avoir. Il regarde ses mains. Il y a du sang sur celles-ci et il ne sera jamais capable de les laver, peu importe la force dont il les frotte.

Il ne se pardonnera jamais les péchés qu'il a commis, mais Naruto l'a fait. Naruto croit en lui. L'idée qu'il avait dit à Naruto qu'il était désolé pour tout soit un mensonge n'avait jamais traversé l'esprit du blond.

C'est la façon dont son amant l'a fait. Il lui a pardonné et oublié avec une aise tellement enfantine qu'il se sent encore plus coupable qu'il ne l'est déjà.

Il a un léger sourire lorsque le blond commence à bouger sans cesse dans son sommeil.

_Est-ce un péché de rester avec toi, après toutes les choses que j'ai faites ?_

Naruto se blottit contre lui en poussant un soupir de contentement.

_Est-ce que je mérite d'être aussi heureux que ce que tu me fais ressentir ?_

Les bras de Naruto l'encerclent, le visage enfoui au creux de son cou.

« Je t'aime », marmonne le blond. « Ne pars pas…Ne me quitte pas…Je ne veux plus être jamais seul. »

Il ferme ses yeux. Peut-être que quelqu'un comme lui ne mérite pas l'amour de Naruto mais il ne le laissera jamais partir aussi longtemps que le blond a encore besoin de lui. Il ne laissera pas tomber Naruto, pas comme il l'avait fait tant de fois par le passé, il lui doit tellement.

Parce que quitter Naruto serait le plus impardonnable péché qu'il aurait pu commettre maintenant.

Fin de l'histoire 2.

Rendez- vous pour l'histoire 3.

Misora.


End file.
